Thresh's Bloody Ending
by TaylorHutcherson
Summary: Thresh's death in his POV. "You think I'm going to let you get away with what you did to my girl that easy? No. I'm going to make you suffer." He laughed again and shoved his knife down. For a second I thought I was finished. But I was wrong.


**A/N Hey guys. This is Thresh's _bloody_ death. R&R**  
**-Taylor**

Cato's body stood, shaking hard in the pouring rain. His eyes were filled with so much _fury_, I shuffled back in fright. He pushed me down, and for the first time, I actually fell. I squeezed my eyes shut, and when I opened them, Cato was standing over me with a wide, sadistic smile.  
"Where you gone hide eleven?" He hissed. He grabbed my boys' neck, picking me up effortlessly. Even though I was bigger, he was defiantly stronger. The pain and hatred towards me was obvious in his eyes, and frustrated tears fell from his face. His eyes glared with such hatred it _burned_. All because I killed knife girl.

I looked at him, I was basically helpless. I had no weapons, no armor, and no strength compared to Cato. He let out a roar of anger and threw me to the ground, the agony. I heard my back crack in places it shouldn't have. Pulling out his sword, Cato stabbed my through the thigh, drew back his sword, and stabbed me again. He pulled out a petite, deadly looking knife from his pocket and wiped his face.  
"This was her favorite knife eleven." He whispered. His lips stretched into a grin.

I killed his girl; he isn't going to let me go out easily. He dug his knife into my left eye yelling "I will never see her again!"

Blood ran down from my eye socket, and I did the best I could to hold in everything. It doesn't hurt as much as people think, dying. From my right eye, I could see Cato looking down on me with a smirk.  
"Just kill me" I begged.  
"You think I'm going to let you get away with what you did to my girl that easy? No. I'm going to make you _suffer_." He laughed again and shoved his knife down. For a second I thought I was finished. But I was wrong.

He reached into my mouth, making me gag, and grabbed my tongue. "I'll never be able to talk to my Clove again" he yelled, pulling his arm up, and my tongue with it.

This was pure _agony_. I can't help but imagine my grandma at home being forced to watch her only family member be tortured to death on live TV. Huddles with my girlfriend and her family, this wasn't fair. Blood spilled from my mouth and I choked on it. I wouldn't wish this treatment on my worst enemy.

He bent back down in the mud and used one of _Clove's _knives and started to slice off my ear. I let out a loud yelp as he threw my ear away and started on the other.  
"I'll never hear her god damn voice again!" he screamed. "And it's all because of you!"

Cato screamed out and endless list of profanities, raising his fist as he started to _beat_ me. Each hit hurting more than the last_. _He was yelling nothing now, making no audible words. Just yelling, hitting harder and harder ever minute.

He slumped in the mud and started to cry. I honestly felt sorry for him, and instantly more guilty for killing her. I started getting up, and I tried to run away, but he was too quick. He saw what I was doing, and grabbed me and continued to destroy every bone in my body, getting angrier by the second.

I was pretty much dead now, my body limp and bloody. I probably looked unrecognizable, and ripped apart. I was. He got up, spit on me and left me to die.

He started walking away.  
"Please Cato. Finish me off. I have a girl back home. Please. I don't want her to see me like this." I tried to get out, forgetting I'm pretty much an Avox. When his eyes met mine they softened. They were still insane.  
"Please…" I don't know if he could understand me, but I'm going to ask anyway.  
He walked forward with heavy steps, watching me carefully. He didn't say a word. His large body stood before me still shaking and I repeated what I said.

I'm not afraid to die.

He fell to his knees, though I was able to see his eyes better. They were insane, yes, but soft. So many emotions. Hate, anger, pain, empathy. Cato _never _came off as soft. I could see it in his eyes as he pulled out his sword, he's just a boy in these games trying to survive, and mourn his girl.

The last thing I heard before I drifted to sleep was the loud bang of a canon.


End file.
